1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel fluorene compound.
2. Related Art
As charge transport materials for organic electronic devices, charge transport polymers represented by polyvinylcarbazole (PVK), diamino compounds such as N,N′-di(m-tolyl)-N,N′-diphenyl benzidine and 1,1-bis[N,N-di(p-tolyl)aminophenyl]cyclohexane, and low molecular compounds of 4-(N,N-diphenyl)aminobenzaldehyde-N,N-diphenylhydrazone are well known. For organic electrophotographic photoreceptors currently used in copying machines or printers, dispersions, in which low molecular compounds are dispersed in a polymer, are mainly used, because it enables high functionalization of the photoreceptors owing to a variety of materials, combinations of low molecular compounds and polymers, and the like. Further, charge transport polymers are also studied as photoconductive materials and charge transport materials for electrophotographic photoreceptors from the viewpoint of high functionalization and long life.
In recent years, with the development of highly functionalized organic electrophotographic photoreceptors, electrophotographic photoreceptors have also come to be used for high-speed copying machines and printers. In the electrophotographic photoreceptors, it is required to use charge transport materials having a high charge transport capability in addition to materials with high charge generating efficiency. This is because charges generated in a charge generating material by light irradiation under the application of an electric field are efficiently received by the charge transport materials and are rapidly transported into a photoreceptor layer. A charge transport material, which has higher charge transport capability and efficiently receives charges generated in a charge generating material, is desired, and is under intensive research.
Further, in recent years, these charge transport materials are also being used for organic electroluminescent elements.
Furthermore, in recent years, organic devices, in particular, organic electroluminescent elements, in which a fluorene compound is used, have been reported.